Gil's Strange Dream
by nibbler56
Summary: The strangest thing happen in Gil's dreams when Break gives him cake...


Gil's Strange Dream

'Damn... where could Oz be?! He should know better than to run off in this place!' Gil thought angerly as he rounded another white corner. A shot of pain ran down his right arm suddenly as he thought of what happened.

_~flash back~  
"W-where are we?" Oz stammered as Raven returned to it's proper place. "I don't know... but we're in trouble." Gil growled. Several Chains slowly started to make their way toward Alice, Oz, and Gil in this blank place. A place where there was no line to seperate ground from sky, where every thing was white. There was no chance that it was the same place as the Cheshire Cat's home. That dimention had been obliterated be Break.. Why had Raven taken them here? Why had they leaded to go some place any how? Gil couldn't remember what had happened before hand. "Alice?" Gil heard Oz's voice call out. He turned around to find Oz looking around in confusion. "Where the hell did that stupid rabbit go to?!" Gil groaned, discharging the persuing Chains from his mind. "I-I don't know... she was here just a moment ago!" Oz said, starting to panic. "Well, she'll show up sooner or later. Just stick close to me, alright Oz?" he hissed as he faced back toward the Chains. There was no responce. "Oz?" Gil asked as he turned his head just in time to see Oz dissappear in the distance. "Oz!" Gil hollared. A Chain slashed at Gil's arm, ripping through his clothes and tearing into the soft flesh. Gilbert fired his gun...  
~end flash back~_

"Those cursed Chains! I can't beleive I used up all my bullets trying to kill them!" Gil growled to himself. He tripped and fell onto one knee. "Damn... it hurts so much..." he whispered to himself. A shadow cast over Gil and he glanced up to see who was there, hoping it was Oz. But his hopes were shattered into tiny peaces as he saw the last thing he'd ever want to see. The Cheshire Cat! Gil couldn't think of any thing worse than a cat and a Chain put into one. Gil froze, solid and cold as stone or marble. His worst fear, a cat, was enough to make him run, but this made poor Gilbert freeze in fear. Cheshire tilted his head in question of what to do as he leaned over Gil. 'I thought Break killed this thing! I can't beleive that lieing son of a....' Gil's thoughts filled with hate and many colorful words he never realised he knew. Cheshire crouched down and sniffed Gil's hair. This brought him back to reality, for Gil yelled and backed up, bumping into one of the white walls. He scurried onto his feet and kept his back to the wall as Cheshire slowly approached him. Gil, still terrified of the cat Chain, simpley flinched when Cheshire flicked him in the forehead. "You're gay, aren't you?" Cheshire asked, looking Gil in the eye. The question made him blush and yell, "What in the world makes you think that y-you flea-bag?!" Cheshire smiled playfully and patted Gil on the head. "Your hair smells like vaniiiiiilla~!" Cheshire sang out. Gil slowly relaxed and glared in confusion at the Chain as it started to laugh like a child. "Break musta beat you up pretty badly, huh?" he muttered, watching the cat-boy begin to spin in circles and sing Ring Around The Rosie. Cheshire stopped his childish (and slightly creepy) behaviour for a moment. "Eh? What are you talking about? I woke up in this place last week! So, I think I'd remember if some one tried to hurt me!" Cheshire said and laughed at Gil. 'Oh great, the thing has amnesia! So much for learning about the past...' Gil thought and groaned.

"Oh! You were right, Alice! Cheshire did find Gilbert!" Oz's voice rang out. Oz and Alice ran up to the two of them. Cheshire stared at Oz before a cute smile appeared on his face. "Nya~! Cute blonde!" the boy with cat ears said, which some how got Oz talking about cake and pasteries. Oz and Cheshire continued to talk about sweets while Alice pulled out a steak from behind her back. "Eh?! Where the Hell did you get that?!" Gil yelled and pointed at the steak. "I found it... on the ground. Why do you want to know, seaweed-head?" Alice said, taking a huge bite out of the meat. "Oh god! That's des-" Gil began but was interupted be loud laughter from Oz. Gil stared in disbelief as Oz laughed like a five-year-old and Cheshire licked his cheek. Gil moaned before the three of them all stared at him. Silence. "What? What are you guys staring at?!" Gil snapped. "Probably... me." said an eary voice, a red eye peering over Gil's shoulder, staring at him. "Ug, you're so annoying, Break." Gil muttered. "OOOOOHMAHGAWD! CAAAAAAAAAKE!" Cheshire and Oz cheered in union as Break came into full veiw, balancing several trays of the sweets. Gil blinked and his jaw dropped at what he saw. They were all seated around a table with tea and cakes, dressed up like fairy tail characters from a children's book. "AH, welcome to our tea party young Gilbert! Allow me to introduce our selves! I'm the Mad Hatter, that over there is the Dormouse (Alice), he's the crazy Cheshire Cat (Cheshire), and he's the rabbit in a waist-coat with the time (Oz)!" Break said happily....

Gil awoke and sat up-right abruptly, gasping. He looked around the room and sighed. "Oh, it was just a nightmare... That's the last time I accept a peice of cake from Oz and Break before bed!" Gil groaned and flopped back onto his pillows.


End file.
